Bless the Night
by digitalAlchemist
Summary: It's weird when someone admits something, and it's the thing you've been wanting to admit to them. But when it happens, even stranger things can begin to emerge... -AkuRoku, rated M for safety: sexual themes and bad language, and I suck at summaries-
1. Confession

**A/N: This story is most likely gonna suck, both storywise and presentation wise. So for that I apologize.**

**Story contains YAOI and BAD LANGUAGE. Do not read if you are offended by either of those things.**

* * *

The last few golden rays of sun descended below the horizon, turning the sky a lush red. Roxas sat atop the clock tower, sea-salt ice cream steadily dripping down his fingers. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with crisp evening air.

"You're gonna get that all over you if you're not careful."

Roxas turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Sorry, _mother_."

Axel strode over, long legs easily taking him to the ledge overlooking Twilight Town. "I'm not mothering you, I'm just watching out for your clothes, alright?"

"Sure. Whatever Axel."

"It's true! Anyway, I got my sea-salt, now what?"

"You made it just in time, the sun's almost down."

"That's what you called me here for?"

"Yep. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
Axel hopped onto the ledge, swung his legs over and unwrapped the salty block, wedging it in his mouth and stuffing the wrapper in his pocket.

"Yeah, it really is." Axel unhooked the slab from his teeth and looked at it momentarily before biting the corner and chewing, shuddering slightly. "It'll be night soon."

"Yeah, my favourite time."

"You're a night person?"

Roxas nodded. "Sure am. So much more peaceful."

"It is, yeah."

Axel continued to munch on his ice-cream. Upon finishing, he dropped the stick to his side, off the ledge, watching as it fell beyond sight, darkness shrouding its descent. The night had now fallen, the full moon above the pair bathing the town in a subtle glow, lights dotted around the houses. Eventually, stars poked through the heavy cover of the sky, penetrating the darkness at random spots.

"Hey Rox, look," Axel pointed at a small cluster of them, "Aries."

Roxas looked, peering into the night. "Oh yeah, I see it." He turned to Axel. "I'm Aries you know."

"Are you?" Axel turned to him. "So am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, 6th of April."

"Oh God, no way." Roxas stared at him.

"What?"

"Same day."

"No freakin' way!" A grin spread right across Axel's face.

"Yeah!"

"Wow Roxie, I got the same birthday as you! Luck if I ever did see it."

"I know!"

And the excitement was gone as quickly as it came. The pair sighed, and Axel leaned back slightly.

"You know Ax, we should do this more often."

"Yeah...I'd like that." He turned to Roxas, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "The moonlight really makes you look gorgeous, you know that?"

"It does?" Roxas quickly turned away, blushing.

"Yeah, don't hide from me..." Axel took his chin and turned Roxas' head towards him. He was still blushing furiously, looking in the other direction. "Rox, look at me."  
Roxas flicked his bright blue orbs to Axel, watching his green eyes with content, yet quivering slightly.

"Has no-one ever told you that?"

Roxas gently shook his head, and Axel tutted.

"Shame that. I'd have thought you heard it everyday, just by looking at you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Axel smiled gently. Roxas smiled back, taking Axel's hand from his chin and interlocking their fingers. He then stretched forward, briefly connecting his and Axel's lips. The redhead gasped as Roxas pulled back, opening his eyes, the pools bellowed almost hypnotizing to stare at.

"Rox...you...?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"Yeah...I just didn't think...you did."

Roxas grinned, and got up to shuffle closer to Axel. His left foot slipped, and Roxas lost his balance, falling off the tower. Axel immediately threw out his hand, stepping onto the top level of the tower, anchoring himself behind the ledge and grabbing Roxas' hand.

"Hold on tight Rox, for God's sake!"

"I am doing, Ax!" Even so, his grip was slipping. "Axel! I'm slipping!"

"NO! Roxy!"

Roxas' fingers left Axel's hand one by one, and he plummeted towards the ground – very damn quickly. Axel squeezed his eyes shut tightly and willed, with all his damn heart, for a portal to appear. Roxas' scream was rapidly fading – and then it stopped. Axel opened his eyes sharply, letting out his held breath. All he could do was wait; wait to see if it had worked, it was too dark to tell by eye. He turned around in time to see the portal reappear. He waited with baited breath, but nothing happened. Axel bit his lower lip, hard enough to bleed, clenching his fists tightly, squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Please Rox...please..."

A short _thud_ brought Axel back to reality. He slowly re-opened his eyes, blocks of white and blond seeping into his vision. Roxas was indeed laying face down in front of Axel. He sighed heavily, running forward and picking Roxas up, cradling him in his arms, suddenly turning back into a mother.

"Thank God, you're okay..."

Roxas groaned, and steadily sat up.

"Wait...how the hell did get up here...from down there?"

Axel motioned to his left, the dark portal still gaping open.

"You can still do that?"

"Yeah, doesn't half come in handy occasionally." He dismissed the portal and buried his head in Roxas' hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo that Roxas always used.

"I love you Axel."

Axel lifted his head and looked down quizzically at Roxas, who had raised his eyes to Axel.

"You love me? As in...you'd wanna go out with me?"

Roxas nodded and leant up to kiss Axel again.

"Ax, you're bleeding."

"I am?" Axel pressed a finger to his lips, pulling it away and looking at the small red stain on it. "I think I bit my lip. You've got a scrape on your cheek though..."

"Huh? Oh, must have been when I fell back up here."

"Oh shit, sorry..." Axel bent down and kissed the wound, earning a sharp hiss from Roxas.

"It'll make it better, promise."

"Do you love me, Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me too?"

"Yeah Rox, I love you too." Axel smiled, Roxas doing so too. Axel felt a drop on his shoulder and whipped around. Nothing. Another drop on his forehead, and he looked up.

"Roxy, it's raining."

"I know. No shit."

"You wanna go inside the tower?"

"No, I'm fine out here."

"Okay...I'm gonna go in though."

He made a move to get up, but Roxas grabbed his sleeve tightly.

"Don't go, please."

Axel sighed heavily. "But I hate the rain..."

"I know you do, but please Axel. You know I like it."

"...Fine, I'll stay."

Roxas kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

The rain picked up, quickly turning from a drizzle to a downpour, the water weighing down Axel's vicious spikes, drooping them.

"Rox...I'm all wet...and cold."

"Yeah, and? You'll survive."

Axel mumbled something incoherent to himself and returned his chin to Roxas' head, holding him tighter in some attempt at warmth.

"Axel, for the love of Xemnas, you control fire. Try warming yourself up if you really want to."

"But I can't, it's all wet and...stuff."

"Well, just...warm yourself up...inside then. Both of us."

"...Okay then. I'll _try_ but I ain't promising anything."

Axel closed his eyes and focused on the element he empowered. After a short while, heat pooled within him, spreading through him and seeping into Roxas, flowing through him like the very blood in his veins.

"See, wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut it, or I'll stop."

"Don't, please. It's nice."

Axel tutted. "Fine, but just shut up and enjoy it."

"Will do."

And then, silence. The chilling wind bit at their skin, yet both were totally oblivious, the warmth radiating within them overpowering the cold. Both were totally soaked by now, but neither of them really cared, to be honest. Axel did eventually give up an hour later, his ass numb, picking up a now sleeping Roxas and heading down the tower, out to the streets and taking him back to his house. He rang Roxas' parents to let them know where he was – they didn't mind. Axel stripped both of them of wet clothing, hanging it all over the radiator. Axel pulled out the spare futon, settling Roxas in and made sure he was comfy before getting into bed himself.

"Night Rox."

_-__-_  
Roxas seemed to be floating. Floating in darkness. He tried to move his legs, but they were frozen in place.

"Where am I?"  
No answer. A mighty roar ripped through the air, and a hole appeared in front of Roxas, steadily growing larger. Tendrils of darkness slowly crawled from the space, heading for Roxas. They suddenly lunged forward, wrapping around Roxas' arms and legs. He screamed, desperately trying to wriggle free – but to no avail. Arms slid out, followed by a head and body. Roxas could feel himself being pulled forward, watched as a huge pair of jaws opened, watched as they got closer and closer. He closed his eyes, not wishing to see his own demise. He felt himself get suddenly warmer, and then felt a fang pierce his side, ripping through his middle...  
--

"Roxas! Wake up!"

Axel was knelt beside Roxas, clutching his shoulders tightly and shaking him. He'd heard the initial scream, then the more urgent, ear-splitting one after. Roxas' eyes shot open, wide in fear. He tried to push Axel away, shaking his head violently, tears spilling from his eyes, shouting "No, no, NO!" again and again.

"Roxas! Wake the FUCK up!"

Roxas stilled; breaths heavy. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Axie?" Roxas opened his eyes once more, tears still brimming at the corners.

"Roxy!" Axel pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his shaken frame, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"What happened?"

"I think you had a nightmare..."

"I don't remember much...but it seemed like a nightmare. I just...there was this huge fang...and...and..."

He hurriedly pulled up the side of his top, staring at his side. There was a small bruise, just above his hip.

"There! Right there!" Roxas pointed dramatically at the mark. Axel leaned close, checking the spot and prodding it lightly. Roxas hissed loudly.

"Axel! Be a bit more fucking careful!"

"Sorry. But that doesn't look too bad. Should go within a week." Axel dropped Roxas' shirt.

"That's good. But it's still freaking weird."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it didn't tear you in half." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only half 5...you wanna go back to sleep?"

"Not really..."

"I'm sure it won't happen again Rox."

"I know, but can I stay up anyway?"

"Sure. What d'ya wanna do?"

"Read. Pass me that manga over on the shelf." He lazily pointed to one of the various books on Axel's shelf. Axel crawled over, grabbing the book and passing it to  
Roxas.

"Gravitation?"

Roxas nodded, flicking the book open and shuffling back, leaning against the bed. Axel hopped back onto the bed, propped himself up on his elbows and watched Roxas.

"Ax, please do something a little more productive." Roxas didn't even look up.

"Like?"

"Anything but watching me."

"But this is productive!"

"In what way?"

"It just is, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!"

"Aww...why not?"

"It's creepy!"

"Me watching you? I do it all the time!"

"Just stop it, it's weird."

"Fine, if you say so." Axel rolled off the bed, landed face first on the floor, picked himself up, walked to the door and opened it.

"What're you doing? It's 6 in the morning!"

"I'm gonna get some food, you got a problem?"

"Not at all, no."

"Well that's okay then." He made to leave, and then turned back. "You wanna come?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, attempting to get up, and failing miserably. Axel walked over, shaking his head lightly, and helped him up before leading him downstairs. He let go at the bottom of the stairs and ran to the fridge, practically ripping the door off getting it open. He pulled out what looked like a bar of chocolate and proceeded to sit at the table, break some of it off and munch on it.

"Want some?" Axel pointed the chocolate in Roxas' direction,

"Sure." Roxas walked over to the table and sat opposite Axel, snapping off some chocolate then breaking it into small pieces, eating each piece carefully.

"This a proper meal for you, or just a snack?"

"Oh, this is just a snack." Axel broke some more off, took a bowl from a nearby cupboard and a pan, getting up to fill it with water and set them both on the stove  
lighting the gas.

"Melted?"

"Tastes so much better."

It didn't take long to melt, and Axel took it off the heat and placed it on the table, turning off the stove and taking two spoons from a drawer.

"Here," he handed one of them to Roxas, "enjoy."

"Will do."

They were there for the best part of half an hour, neither speaking, just enjoying the moment. Roxas licked the last of the chocolate off his spoon and dropped it in  
the bowl, Axel following shortly after.

"Oh Ax, you got some chocolate..."

"Where?"

Roxas leaned over and licked his cheek.

"There."

"Thank you." Axel kissed him softly, before putting the stuff in the sink for tomorrow and heading back upstairs. Roxas followed him close behind.

"Ax, I think I'm gonna go to sleep again now."

"Okay, you really need it."

"Yeah..."

"Night then Rox."

"Night Axel."

They crawled into their beds, and were out like a light.

_-Sleep-_

It was half 1 in the afternoon when Axel woke up. He was strangely warm, and as he shifted to get up, something moaned softly. Looking down, blond hair entered his vision. Roxas had climbed into bed with him during the night.

'_Must have been cold or something_'

He tried to move again, but Roxas groaned, gripping onto Axel tighter. Axel tutted, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Roxas by the arms, tugging them off him and rolling Roxas off the bed, grinning in satisfaction at the dull thud of Roxas hitting the floor. He instantly sprung back up and glared at Axel. Hard.

"Hey!"

"What?" Such feigned innocence.

"Why'd you shove me off the bed?"

"I didn't, you rolled off."

"Ax," Roxas put a hand to his hip, "I felt you roll me off."

"And? You wouldn't get off me."

Roxas was silent for a moment, before huffing and storming to the en-suite bathroom.

"I'm gonna have a shower. Don't you fucking _dare_ perv on me."

Axel faked shock, placing a hand to his chest.

"Me? Perv on you? Unheard of!"

"Ha, if only." And with that, he slammed the door, locking it. Axel ran over the thought in his head: unlock the door, go in, perv, get caught...or just sit here, do nothing and be bored. Every time Roxas was here, and on every morning he stayed over, Axel would be in the bathroom with him, watching him shower. He'd always get caught, and thus end up in the shower with Roxas, usually through Axel's hefty amount of charm. Was he to break this time-trusted tradition?

Fuck. No.

He slinked, yes, _slinked_, out of bed and to the bathroom door, carefully twisting the lock with a nail until it clicked open.

"Hehe..."

Axel silently opened the door, releasing the steam inside. The sound of running water masked any noise that Axel made as it sat down on the toilet, right in front of the shower door. He was so glad that thing's not all that frosted.

"I know you're there Axel, you do this every single time I'm here."

'_Shit, caught_'

"Okay...you got me..."

"And yes, you're allowed in with me. Again."

Axel grinned and stripped himself, with surprising speed. He wasn't dressed in much anyway. He opened the shower door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. They washed themselves separately for a while, careful not to touch.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"How could you _not_ know I love you? I thought I'd be obvious, what with all this."

"I knew, but I made it so it seemed I didn't. I knew you didn't know, so that's why I asked you to the tower yesterday. To tell you I loved you. It just kinda turned  
out differently then what I had planned..."

"So you've loved me all this time?"

"I have, you've just never known."

"Sneaky fucker."

"I know."

Axel stepped forwards, taking Roxas in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was saving it...for the right moment."

"Oh. Right."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not, just...relieved I guess. In a kind of way."

"Seems that's not all you're feeling."

"Huh?"

Roxas pointed down, to where Axel's erection had been twitching against his hip for the past couple of minutes or so.

"Oh, shit, sorry..."

"Don't worry, have a look next to it. I would be in the same state."

"So you are. Hey, is this the first time it's happened?"

"Can't be, but I think it's the first time we've noticed it."

"Yeah."

Roxas turned to leave, but Axel grabbed hold of him, gripping his arousal and gently stroking it. Roxas gasped and moaned, but quickly took Axel's hand off.

"Not now Axel, some other time."

The look of dejection was painfully obvious, but Axel accepted anyway, turning off the shower and walking out of the small cubicle with Roxas. He grabbed a towel, quickly rubbing himself and his hair dry before wrapping the towel around him, tucking in the corner. Roxas did the same, and together they went into Axel's room. Axel would take ages to dry his hair, he always did.

Roxas was dried quicker than Axel, changed and sat on the bed before Axel had even finished with his hair.

"You are such a fucking woman when you get ready."

"Yeah? Your point?"

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Why? We're not in a hurry!"

"...It's 2 o'clock. I _would_ like to eat something today."

"Fine, fine. I'll only be another few minutes."

It took him another quarter of an hour to finish getting dry and changed. When he was finally done, Roxas was stood by the door, tutting with his arms folded.

"Okay, so I was more than a few minutes, but here I am. Where do ya wanna go?"

"Chinese?"

"Sure, I've got enough."

"Let's go then." Roxas handed Axel the keys and opened the door, letting the redhead out before leaving himself and shutting it, Axel locking it behind them both.

"Which Chinese?"

"The nicer one, please."

"Okie dokie."

* * *

The main street was lined with neon, even this early in the day. Signed glowed from everywhere you looked, illuminating the fine mist of rain that had begun to fall. Axel and Roxas were walking under the multitude of shop awnings and restaurants, until they reached their destination. The restaurant was simply called Dragon, but it served the best Chinese in town, no exaggerations. They went in and sat down, looking at the menu without discussing much, a sort of eerie silence cloaking the pair.

"So, what you having?" Axel leant over Roxas' menu.

"I dunno, just thinking about it."

"Well, I'm just gonna have some spare ribs, wontons and prawn toast. I'm not all that hungry."

"Make that for two of us then, I'll have what you're having."

"Sure? Okay."

Axel called a waiter over and ordered their meal. It fell silent again, neither of them feeling up to a conversation for some odd reason. Nothing had happened between the two of them, no feud of any description. The food arrived, and only then did Axel feel like talking.

"So, how's Roxas."

"I'm fine Axel, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

"Oh, okay then."

They finished in yet more silence, and somehow neither of them was growing uncomfortable in the awkwardness that followed. Axel looked at his hands, then the empty napkin holder, then Roxas before nodding towards the toilets. Roxas looked at his hands too, and nodded back in compliance. The toilets were empty, almost eerily so. They did as they came in for, washed their hands and then made to leave. Until of course, Axel decided otherwise. Within a few seconds, Roxas was pinned against one of the walls with a cry of pain.

"Axel! Not now, not here! People might come in, and...and- nnngh!"

Axel had turned into an expert with zips. Specifically, undoing them rather quickly. He'd quickly wrapped his fingers around the tight bulge in Roxas' boxers.

"But Roxy, you're already so hard...are you sure you don't want this...?"


	2. School

Ch2

They came out of the toilets a few minutes later, slightly out of breath and Roxas' face stained red, Axel chuckling lightly. They returned to their seat to find their finished meals gone and a bill in their place. Axel picked it up and skimmed over it, finding the total.

"3000 yen? Not bad for a meal out."

"Yeah," Roxas pulled out his wallet, pulling out two 1000 yen notes. "All I got. I trust you have money yourself?"

"Course I do." Axel took another 1000 yen from his back pocket and put both sums together, taking the receipt to the front desk and paying, before taking his coat and heading back outside, Roxas following shortly after. It was early evening by now, sort of 5 o'clock.

"Wanna head home?"

"Well, I'd like to go back home. It _is_ school tomorrow, remember?"

"Huh? It is?"

"Yes, Monday. School. For both of us."

"Urgh, yeah."

"Come on Ax, you get it so much easier than me! I have uniform, exams this year, everything!"

"Uh, Rox? So do I."

"You do what?"

"I have exams."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do them in a stupid shirt and tie!"

Axel sighed. "It's your last year Roxy...you know, whatever. Let's just go."

Roxas nodded and started to head down the street. He turned round a few steps in to find Axel staring at his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, just checking. Thought I got a text."

Roxas tutted and walked back, grabbing Axel by the hand, kissing him lightly on the cheek before leading him off. Soon enough, Axel was striding ahead, roles reversed.

"Hey!" Roxas was starting to struggle with keeping up. "Slow down Ax!"

Axel sighed, yanking Roxas' arm before bending down. Roxas flew onto Axel's back, and he lifted himself back up. Axel got back up, causing Roxas to grab Axel's shirt tightly. Axel took hold of Roxas' legs and began walking again.

"Oh come on! Just because I'm smaller, slower, and weigh much less than you!"

"Yep. Gets me home quicker."

"But I'm going home!"

"Not any more." Axel pulled his phone from his pocket, being careful not to lose grip of Roxas, and opened his inbox. He opened one of the messages and showed it to Roxas. It was from his mum, and it said:

_Okay. I'll bring some spare clothes over. Call me when you get home._

"Wait, you know my Mum's number?"

"Yeah, just in case."

"In case of what?"

Axel smirked. "In case of me wanting you over."

"Ehhh?" Roxas fell backwards slightly, making Axel lose his balance a bit.

"Careful Roxas!" Axel quickly righted himself, leaning briefly against a shop window for support.

"Sorry...overreacted."

"Yeah, whatever. Home. Now."

Roxas had been dropped back onto his feet long ago – Axel's back had practically given in, much to Roxas' disapproval. Axel pulled his phone out, dialled Roxas' mother and asked her to bring his things over. Roxas was fumbling with his keys, trying to find the spare one Axel gave him. He pulled it from the pack and unlocked the door, Axel following shortly.

"You know, you seriously need to get out of this house and to somewhere proper."

"Why? This is perfectly fine for me."

"Fine, whatever suits you."

Roxas' mum dropped off his school clothes, and Axel invited her in for a drink. They were all sat around the dining room table, drinking coffee.

"Hey, Karen?"

She looked up from her coffee. "Yes?"

"I wish to ask a bold question, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, Roxie's sixteen now, correct?"

"He was as of last month, yes."

"Well, I was wondering if...he'd be able to move in with me."

Roxas let out a gasp, eyes widening slightly as he stared at his mug.

"I mean, you only live, what, a 15 minute walk away? You'd be very welcome to visit whenever you liked."

Karen sighed, biting her top lip in thought. "I'll have to ask his father, but I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Thank you so much Karen. When will you be able to get back to me about it?"

"Should be by the end of next week, when you boys get home from school on Friday. If not before."

She finished her coffee and made to leave.

"Ah, let me grab your coat."

"Thank you, Axel."

She opened the front door, turning round briefly.

"You two have a good day tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do Karen!"

And she left, lightly closing the door behind her. Axel returned to the kitchen with a smile on his face, only to be wiped off and replaced with a frown when he got to the door. Roxas was still gripping his coffee cup, knuckles whitening. His face was concealed behind his hair, but it was clear he was crying – small sobs could be heard.

"Rox?"

No answer, just the shuffle of feet and a light cough. Axel slowly walked to the table, standing next to Roxas and crouching down, matching eye levels.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing...you just sprang this so suddenly."

"It's called a surprise for a reason you know."

"Yeah, but...serious?"

"Serious as can be. I don't just want to go out with you. I want us to be together. Permanently."

"Ax, your bed isn't even big enough for you."

"Ordered a double. Should be coming sometime next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For us."

Roxas looked at Axel, cocking his head to the side and smiling. "I'd like that."

"So will your Dad, hopefully."

"Oh, Takeshi's sure to let me. He always does what's best for me. Such a nice dad."

Axel took Roxas' coffee from him. "Finished?" Roxas nodded, sliding the chair backwards and lifting himself from it. Axel placed the cup on the sink and walked to the front room with Roxas.

Axel flicked the TV on, leaving it on some random music channel after finding nothing else on.

"I'm really gonna be living here?" Roxas was sat up, slumping against the armrest of the sofa.

"Hopefully, yeah." Axel was lying down, head in Roxas' lap. Roxas was delicately stroking a few of Axel's spikes, his mind somewhat elsewhere. Axel checked the clock, it was almost 7 o'clock.

"What time does school start Rox?"

"You still don't know?"

"Can never remember."

Roxas sighed. "9 in the morning."

"Thank you. I'm going for a shower."

"Axel, you had one earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired. Might wake me up a bit. I'll probably have an early night too."

Nodding, Roxas yawned. "Might join you with that. I'll come up in an hour or so. I've got the rest of this film to watch."

"Oh? What film is it?"

Roxas leaned down, picking a DVD box up from next to the sofa and looking at the title.

"Howl's Moving Castle."

"Any good?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Ah right. Seeya in a while then."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower."

"Will do."

Axel shut the door to behind him, and Roxas got up to put the DVD player on and find the remote. He found where he got to on the scene select and sat back down, pressing Play.

* * *

After his shower, Axel took his usual half-hour to dry before settling in bed, the spare mattress still on the floor from the night before. He picked up a book from the night-stand beside him and began to read, sinking into the pillows behind him.

* * *

The film finished, somewhat to Roxas' relief. His eyes were struggling to keep open, and he felt himself rapidly falling asleep. Turning the DVD player and TV off, he dragged himself upstairs and headed into Axel's room. He was still awake, reading a book called Artemis Fowl.

"You like that kinda stuff?"

"Fantasy stuff? Yeah, love it."

"Ah right."

"What stuff do you read?"

"Mostly horror novels."

"You? Thought they'd be a little scary for you."

"Ax, I'm not 10. I'm sixteen, remember?"

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and then I'll go to bed."

"Okay Rox."

He came back out a few minutes later, top half clothing folded over his arm.

"Axel?"

Axel looked up, an eyebrow lifted. "Yeah?"

"Can I...sleep with you tonight?"

"You mean like last night?"

"Yeah, but properly this time."

"If you wanna, yeah."

Roxas smiled brightly, but then frowned in thought.

"Hey, Ax?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you sleep with all your spikes?"

"I don't. It's why I get a shower every night."

"So they're not there?"

"Nope, look."

Axel turned his head sideways. His hair was straight, flowing down his back, to about halfway.

"That's...pretty damn long. How the hell do you keep it up all day though?"

"You know Cloud, from my class at school?"

"Strife? Yeah, I do."

"Same stuff as him – hair cement."

"Sweet."

"I know. Anyway, you coming in?"

Axel set his book back on the nightstand, scooting over in his single bed to make room for Roxas, who looked sceptically at the space he had.

"No way in hell will I fit there."

"You will, trust me."

"Okay..."

Roxas climbed onto the foot of the bed, crawling slowly to the pillows.

"I'm gonna have to get on top of you a bit here."

"Like I'm gonna complain."

A playful hit on the shoulder and Roxas was lying next to Axel, his top half resting on Axel's chest. A finger trailed its way across subtlety toned muscles, and Axel sighed.

"I won't get to sleep if you keep doing that."

"You will, it's not exactly this, is it?" At this, Roxas shifted his finger to Axel's right nipple, circling it lightly. Axel inhaled deeply, tensing slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Axel let his breath out again, but Roxas resumed his light stroking. He sighed again.

"Fine, carry on. I'll just ignore it. I'm going to sleep anyway."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I'm knackered, Rox."

"Okay. Might as well go myself then."

"Come here then."

Roxas scooted further up the bed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder, his face nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Night Roxie."

"Night Ax."

_-Sleep-_

Axel's alarm kicked in at about half 7 the next morning and he slapped it off. He groaned and stretched, feeling Roxas grip his chest.

"Come on, time to get up."

"Mmm...Gimme 5 more minutes..."

"Now Rox."

He sighed heavily. "Fine, whatever." Roxas unwrapped himself from Axel, sliding over him and off the bed. He picked his school clothes up from the corner of the room and got changed, watching Axel rifle through his wardrobe and pull out random clothes with subtle glares of envy.

"So, breakfast?" Axel was stood beside Roxas now, leaning on the door.

"Please, yeah."

Axel smiled gently, pushing himself off the door and opening it, ushering Roxas out and downstairs.

"So, what's in?"

"I have bacon."

"You have bacon?"

"I have bacon."

"Nice."

"You want bacon?"

"I would like bacon, yes."

"Okay then."

Breakfast was made, fresh coffee was brewed and conversation was started.

"We gotta be at school in half an hour. Wanna set off now?"

"Might as well."

They picked up their bags from the bottom of the stairs – Axel sporting a red rucksack with flames on it, and Roxas had a checked messenger bag. Axel grabbed his keys off the wall and went outside, Roxas following him through the front door. Axel locked up; sliding the keys into his back pocket and heading off down the path. Roxas hurried behind him, catching up and taking Axel's hand, pulling himself beside him.

"When do you finish today?"

"Lunch, why?"

"Would you mind hanging around after? I wanna walk home with you today."

"Sure. I'll just hang around the library."

"Thanks Ax." Roxas smiled, squeezing Axel's hand gently. They had reached the main road into town now, and the school was another couple of streets away.

"Wanna get a coffee before we get to school?" Axel pulled his wallet from a side pocket on his bag.

"I'd love to, yeah."

They stopped at a little corner café and got a couple of cups to go, Roxas opting for a vanilla cappuccino, Axel choosing a simple black coffee - 2 sugars, no milk. They finished them just as they entered the school gates, binning them nearby and heading into the main campus, just in time for registration.

"Seeya in a couple hours Rox."

"Yeah, seeya at break."

They exchanged a quick kiss outside Roxas' classroom, before Axel headed upstairs to the senior's area.

Roxas slid the door open, stepping inside to a couple of squeals from the back of the room. He headed to his seat, and Naminé, Kairi and Yuffie instantly ran over, eager to see him after the weekend.

"So Rox, what did you and Axel get up to?" Yuffie was the first to speak.

"Nothing, I just stayed over at his."

"Oh. Nothing...'special' then?"

"Nope."

"D'awww. Roxas, you're no fun sometimes." Kairi complained. As she usually did whenever Roxas had nothing to say.

"I don't revolve my life around you three, you know!"

"Yeah, it goes around Axel, right?"

"Hey! Besides, how do you guys know?"

"Well, we just saw you outside the classroom, and Axel talks about you all the time." Naminé was next up.

"He does?!"

"Yeah, _all _the time." Yuffie added.

Naminé and Yuffie were good friends with Axel, they always spoke online.

"Oh, right."

"You 'fessed, didn't you?"

"No! Well... yes."

The chorus of "Awww!" that erupted caused Roxas to cover his ears in pain, it was that high-pitched. Yuffie took over the conversation again.

"We always knew you would eventually. How'd ya do it?"

"Took him to the top of the clock tower."

A collective gasp.

"Your favourite place! Oh, did you do it at night?"

"Sure did."

Approving nods.

Saix-sensei walked in at that point, clearing his throat to announce his arrival. The three girls almost jumped into their seats, and the rest of the class settled down. Register was taken and he announced some notices, most of which told of the upcoming Summer Prom. Chatter arose, and another throat clearing brought it back to silence. Saix then left the room, leaving the class to talk freely for a good 10 minutes or so. Yuffie and company returned to badger Roxas about his confession to Axel, and he was incredibly thankful when Xigbar-sensei entered the room.

"Right! Get ready for English, ya slackers!"

'Such a joy to be taught by this jerk.' Roxas thought, pulling books out of his bag. The lesson seemingly dragged on forever, eventually finishing when Xigbar wiped the board clear and slipped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it as he walked into the corridor.

"You can't smoke inside, idiot!" Seifer yelled.

"Shut up, ya friggin' wanker!" Xigbar yelled back. Seifer sank back into his seat, admitting defeat. Tifa-sensei strode into the room a few minutes later, assuming her position at the front of the room, writing some familiar numbers and symbols on the board.

"Not Algebra again!"

"Yes, Roxas. Algebra. You'll all learn to love it eventually."

"Sure we will," Hayner added from the other side of the room. "When the clock tower stops working."

"Might be sooner than you think, Hayner." Tifa replied back, cool as ever. Hayner promptly scoffed and returned to staring out of the window.

All things accounted for, Maths went by pretty quickly. Third lesson – Economics. The tables were shifted and the equipment brought out from the cupboard. Cid-sensei's arrival went unnoticed until he screamed out, at which everyone jumped clear out of their skin. It was a revision of sushi-making today, as everyone has apparently failed miserably last time they tried it. After Cid deemed the rolls suitable at the end of the lesson, everything was put back to normal, the sushi packed into bento boxes and everyone suitably pleased with themselves. Everyone then filed outside for break. 20 minutes of freedom. As soon as he stepped out into the quad, Roxas was looking around. Flame red hair quickly found his attention, and he ran over, launching himself at the person it was attached to. Axel turned just in time to catch Roxas before he cannoned into him. He was with Riku, Demyx, Cloud and Leon.

"Hey Ax!"

"Jesus, you're unusually hyper."

"You're here! I've been bored to death so far!"

"Ah," Axel chuckled lightly. "Might explain it."

"Hey, Axel? You two together now?" Demyx was stood opposite the pair, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, we sorta...sorted it out last weekend."

"Nice. Who went first?" Cloud asked next, from Axel's right. He had his arm wrapped gently around Leon's waist, pulling him close. The two had been dating for about a year now, it was well known throughout the school.

"Um...I think Rox did. Or was it together?"

"Together." Roxas was still clinging to Axel's waist, the height difference somewhat large.

"At night I presume?" Leon's turn at interrogation.

"Yeah, on top of the clock tower." Roxas replied.

"Nice."

The rest of break was filled with idle conversation about anything and everything. The clock hit 11 and everyone went back inside, Roxas kissing Axel goodbye before waving to the other three and heading back in, to fourth lesson – History. It wasn't all that bad considering, Xemnas-sensei was fairly calm today, so the lesson went without incident. It was about the Edo Period of Japan, the earlier years. 5th lesson rolled up, Science. The arrangement of atoms and particles – lovely. Roxas' best lessons were always the sciences, and he was always involved. Just lunch to go, and then home. Roxas' lunches were always spent either in the classroom during winter, or just outside, on the field in summer. It was a wonderfully sunny day, so he, Hayner, Pence, Olette and the other 3 girls headed out, pitching up at their usual spot.

"So Roxas, I've heard that you and Axel did it." Olette piped up.

"Did what? Started dating?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we have. And?"

"Nothing, just checking."

"Okay..?"

Roxas took the sushi he made earlier from his bag, offering it round before taking some himself. It wasn't too bad, but nothing like his mother could make. The rest of lunch was general discussion about Axel – his perks, failures, weakness and the like. 2 o'clock rolled around, and everyone headed for home. Another day was over.

* * *

Roxas said bye to his classmates and went to the library on the second floor. Opening the double doors, a wave of whispered chatter and warmth spread out over Roxas. He'd only been to the library on a couple of occasions before, and it was one of the nicest places in the school. It was huge, taking up most of the second floor. In the middle was a huge seating area, with tables, sofas and armchairs. Axel and Cloud were there, reading from what looked like Physics textbooks. Roxas walked over, sitting himself opposite the two of them.

"Hey guys."

They both looked up, and Roxas smiled back at them.

"Hey Roxas, good timing. We're nearly finished." Cloud flipped the page, onto what was presumably the last one. Both of them seemed happy with its contents and Cloud shut the book, dropping it onto the table.

"You wanna head off then?" Axel stood up, offering Roxas his hand.

"Yeah." Roxas took it, lifting himself up. "Where're you going Cloud?"

"Oh, Leon said he'd come back after lunch to pick me up."

"Okay, you wanna walk down with us?"

"Sure." Cloud quickly put the textbook back on it's shelf and walked out the library with Axel and Roxas, going with them to the car park and waiting for Leon. The other two went out the main gates, starting the journey back to Roxas' house.


	3. Advances

**AN:**** This chapter has mature content in it - sex. Male style. So if you don't like 1 - AkuRoku (why are you reading this in the first place?), 2 - Yaoi or 3 - Mature content, get out now by hitting that dear, sweet back button. But if you're fine with all that, do read on.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts, or Pop Tarts. Damn.

* * *

When the pair got to the drive, Karen's car wasn't in the drive, nor was Takeshi's.

"Looks like your parents are out."

"Yeah, Dad'll be at work, and Mum'll have gone shopping."

"Ah right. You do have a key, right?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid Ax."

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside, dropping his bag at the bottom of the stairs, Axel doing the same and shutting the door behind him. Roxas locked it and dropped his keys onto the side table.

"God, I'm hungry. Want something?"

"Sure, what's in?"

"Pop Tarts."

"Pop Tarts?"

"Yes, Pop Tarts." Roxas headed into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards, pulling out an orange box. "Want some?"

"What flavour?"

"Um... Strawberry."

"Go for it."

Axel walked past Roxas and opened another cupboard, pulling out the toaster and setting it up. "Two each?"

"Yeah."

Axel put the Tarts in the toaster and slotted them in, leaning back on the counter, watching Roxas do the same opposite him. In one fluid motion, he grabbed Roxas' tie and yanked it towards him, pulling Roxas into a chaste kiss. Roxas placed his hands on the counter behind Axel, leaning into the kiss as he deepened it. Axel gently traced lines up Roxas' side, causing the younger to giggle lightly. The toaster clicked and the Pop Tarts popped up. Axel gently pushed Roxas away, turning around to get two plates from the cupboard behind him. He plucked the Tarts from the toaster and dropped them on the plates, handing one to Roxas and keeping the other.

"We're eating upstairs?"

"Might as well, yeah."

They took plates and bags upstairs, dropping the bags just inside the door and sitting on Roxas' bed, eating their Pop Tarts. Plates empty, they were discarded to the floor, and both Axel and Roxas fell back, resting their heads on their hands.

"Hey Rox, when does your mum get back?"

"Oh, dunno. I don't know when she left."

"Ah right."

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"You never 'just ask' Axel. There's some reason."

"Why is asking you for sex so hard?"

"Because you never ask- Wait, what?"

"I'm asking you for sex. Hence the question about your mother."

Roxas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but on one condition: I get to be on top."  
Axel looked surprised – Roxas didn't seem like a seme type. Plus he thought himself as more of a seme.

"If you want, then yeah."

"Right, let's go then."

Roxas was straight up, rolling himself on top of Axel, leaning over him. He smirked playfully before cupping Axel's face in his hands and pulling him closer, taking his lips in a sweet kiss. Shortly after, Roxas' tongue was at Axel's lips, demanding entrance. The redhead gladly accepted, bringing his tongue out to wrap around Roxas'. Low moans elicited from both parties, and Roxas was quickly getting to work on the t-shirt Axel was wearing. He briefly broke the kiss to pull it off him, only to return the second it left his head. A pale finger stroked across tattooed abs. Axel wasn't all that muscled, nor was he sickly thin - he worked out, but only a few times a week. Roxas deepened their kiss, burying Axel into the mattress. He flicked his thumb over Axel's left nipple, feeling the sensitive nub stiffen under his touch. He broke the kiss and attached his lips to the right one, flicking his tongue over it. Axel moaned quietly, tipping his head back into the bed covers, gripping them in clenched fists. Roxas paused momentarily.

"How does it feel underneath?"

Axel sighed in contentment. "Pretty good."

"Glad to hear."

Roxas gently bit Axel's collarbone, making the redhead arch off the bed slightly. He took the opportunity to reach underneath and place a hand on Axel's back, right over his most ticklish spot – and he froze. Axel literally froze.

"You...wouldn't dare, Roxy."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Don't you-!"

Roxas lightly stroked the spot with his index finger. Axel tensed up beneath him, still pretty much frozen.

"God no, please Roxas! Plea...se...Nnn..."

Roxas had continued delicately stroking the area, this time with two fingers. He could tell Axel was trying to get him to stop, though his efforts were futile.

"You want me to stop?"

Axel's nod was weak and depleted, but it was there. Roxas moved his hands back round to the front, and to the hemline of Axel's jeans. He slowly undid the top button, and slowly unzipped the fly, agonizingly slowly. Axel was writhing beneath him, as if pleading Roxas to hurry.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me Axel, what do you want?"

"I want...you to...suck..."

"Suck what Axel? I can't do it unless you're specific." Roxas had pulled his jeans to his knees by now, and was tenderly stroking Axel's erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"Suck...my dick. Please..."

"Good Axel, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Roxas quickly removed the last offending article of clothing, releasing Axel's member from its confines. The pyro released a sigh of relief, but it soon hitched in his throat as Roxas took hold of his heated erection, slowly pumping it, occasionally swiping the head with his thumb. Axel threw his head back, flame red spikes flattening against the bed, deep moans floating out of his throat. Roxas sped up a little, before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Axel moaned again, this time louder, taking fistfuls of duvet in his hands.

"Rox..."

Roxas slowly took more and more of Axel's dick in his mouth, Axel's breath picking up in pace. He eventually took the entire length in, overriding his gag reflex. Axel's moans were getting louder, his breath catching in his throat. Roxas wasn't helping by rolling his tongue around the shaft currently enclosed in his mouth.  
He eventually released it, deeming it wet enough. Roxas stripped himself down, leaving only his chakram necklace. He crawled on top of Axel, stroking a fingertip along his engorged length as he did. He finally sat atop Axel's chest, resting his hands on Axel's shoulders.

"The more you suck, the less painful this'll be. Remember that."

Axel nodded, and began as instructed. Roxas didn't waste any time – as soon as Axel had taken his straining member into his mouth, Roxas thrust in. He knew full well that Axel could take him in one, he'd done it before.

"Make sure it's wet, Ax. Don't want anything hurting tomorrow."

Just as Roxas had done to him, Axel rolled his tongue around his member, coating it in a fine layer of saliva. Roxas moaned softly, leaning forward slightly. When he felt lubed up, Roxas pulled out and clambered back off Axel, going to the edge of the bed and pulling his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off before standing between Axel's legs.

"Ready?"

Axel nodded, biting his lip. This was the bit he wasn't used to. He'd had another partner before Roxas, but in that relationship, he was always on top. He hadn't ever chosen to go underneath. Didn't matter now though, as Roxas thrust in length straight inside, Axel gasping loudly.

"I thought you...meant..."

"No need, is there really?"

"But..."

"Just enjoy it Ax."

He sighed in resignation and lay back down as Roxas pulled back, then started a slow rhythm. Axel shut his eyes and let himself relax; Roxas was keeping a constant pace, and Axel was slipping into a soft state of pleasure, moaning softly.

"...Roxas...more...please."

He needed no second telling, and Roxas sped up gradually, Axel's moans getting steadily louder. Electricity suddenly shot through him, as Roxas pounded _that_ spot, and he cried out in pleasure.

"Again! There again, please!"

Roxas nodded and thrust back in, harder than before.

"There?"

"Yeah...oh God, yes..."

Roxas continued his hard thrusts, Axel moaning and whimpering on the bed sheets below him.

"I can't last...much longer Rox..."

"Then don't. Just let go..."

Axel was writhing and bucking into Roxas' hips, almost desperate to reach climax. Moments later, he was riding out his orgasm, Roxas following after with one last trust and a final, guttural moan. Axel exhaled deeply, relaxing and laying his head sideways, feeling a weight on his chest and looking back up to find Roxas had collapsed on him, spent and exhausted, eyes closed.

"Hey, Rox! I'm home!"

Roxas' eyes shot open, as did Axel's.

"Shit, your mum's home."

"Yeah, we'd better get cleaned up. Like, now."

"Please say you've got some tissues."

"Yeah, just in... case."

"Good, get them. Now."

He pulled out of Axel, eliciting another small moan from the redhead, and went to find the box of tissues from under his bed. After a swift wiping up, the pair put their school clothes back on.

"I'd better go see her."

"Yeah. Oh, I might as well come down too."

"Okay then."

Roxas leant up and kissed Axel's neck softly. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I kinda liked it."

"Good, maybe I'll do it more often."

Axel smiled and followed him downstairs.

"Hey mum. Axel's here."

"Oh, hey Axel."

"Hey Karen. Thought about it yet?"

"I did say the end of the week."

"Yeah but, you never know."

"Well, as it happens, I rang Takeshi last night about it."

"And?"

"...He said yes."

Axel face lit up, and his mouth hung wide open.

"Really?"

"Really."

The reaction was somewhat sudden, to say the least. Axel practically fell down the last section of stairs and threw his arms around Roxas, squeezing him tightly. Words wouldn't do to add to his excitement – the fact he was now running around the house with Roxas raised in the air was testament enough to that. Karen was still stood by the front door, arms crossed, smiling softly. Axel reappeared in the front hallway, a very flustered and dizzy Roxas now on the floor by his feet.

"Rox, if you can still hear me, you start packing whenever you're ready. There's no rush, okay?"

Roxas made a motion which seemed to resemble a nod, so Karen stepped over his slumped form and into the kitchen.

"Coffee, Axel?"

"Oh, please."

He picked Roxas up from the floor and attempted to drag the teen into the kitchen, failing miserably. So he picked him up again, carrying him there instead. He placed him onto a chair, before slapping him gently to wake him up from his dizzy spell.

"Coffee Roxas?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He smiled, somewhat lacklustre. The sheer shock of actually being allowed to live with Axel still hadn't quite got through his system.

"Hey, cheer up Roxy, yeah?" Axel tugged gently at his cheek, causing him to grimace briefly before laughing quietly, pushing Axel's hand from his cheek. He took the mug from Axel's other hand and set it on the table in front of him, cupping it in his hands. Axel sat beside him, sipping his coffee. Roxas took a mouthful, swallowing it and revelling in the warmth sliding down his throat. He hummed with satisfaction, placing the cup back onto the table and leaning back a little. Axel leant forwards slightly, taking another sip of coffee, before tilting the cup a little more and finishing off its contents.

"You drink really quickly Ax, you know that?"

"Comes in handy sometimes."

"Sometimes? You mean when you're out with Zexion and Demyx at that nightclub?"

"That exact moment, yeah."

"What was it called, anyway?"

"Why, you wanna go?"

"Maybe I would."

"Not unless you're with Axel." Karen had joined the pair at the kitchen table, sitting opposite Roxas. "I trust him enough."

Axel smiled, turning back to Roxas. "It's called the Oathkeeper. I'll take you there this weekend...?" He glanced at Karen, who nodded.

"Sounds good. Means we have all week to move my stuff."

They headed upstairs after Roxas finished his drink, and quickly took to deciding what Roxas should take to Axel's. Clothes, obviously. Books, laptop, stuff like that. Didn't really take long, Roxas just chose to take everything. It was just turning half 5 by now, and Axel needed to get home – he had a new sofa coming at six. Roxas was desperately trying to make him stay just a little longer, but Axel was insistent. Roxas "needed Karen's food" anyway.

"But you can cook!"

"For one, yes."

"But..."

"But nothing. Stay. You'll see me tomorrow at school anyway."

Roxas pouted, but finally let go of Axel's leg, sliding down it and hitting the floor with a dull _thump_. Axel made his way out, walking down the street with a wave. Roxas sighed, turning round to find his mother stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're really attached to him, aren't you?" Roxas nodded. "Did you think we wouldn't let you?"

"Let me what?"

"Stay with him." She walked towards him, closing the space and pulling him into an embrace. "It's so obvious how love-struck you are for him. How could we say no?"

"It's...obvious?"

"So very, very obvious." Roxas sighed, and Karen could almost feel the heat of his blush against her. "You're actually together now, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you liked Olette?"

"Yeah, but like hell she'd wanna date me. She's perfectly fine just being friends."

"Are you?"

"Of course. We're really close, wouldn't wanna mess up."

"How did you meet Axel, anyway?"

"Friend of Demyx."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah, he's in my Science classes. Haven't I told you about him?"

"I think you have, yeah. So he showed you Axel?"

"I asked about him, and it sort of, went from there."

"Love at first sight, eh?"

"Basically. It really kicked off when he gave me the necklace though."

Karen pulled her son away, looking at him curiously. "Necklace?"

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't shown you yet." Roxas pulled the necklace from beneath his clothing, holding it out to show Karen. It was only the size of an orb of munny, (1) and it was a red and silver chakram, with 8 points, and the name "Axel" engraved along the bottom of the circle.

"Wow, that's beautiful. He gave you it?"

"Yeah, so naturally I had to give him mine."

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like a shuriken."

"Oh yeah. That's really cute, Rox." She smiled again, Roxas smiling back. There was a moment of silence, before Roxas asked, "I can still come home, right?"

"Of course. I'm not deporting you to Axel's house or anything."

"Good. At least I know you can work a washing machine."

"Oh, great. I get to do the laundry for both of you."

"Knew you wouldn't mind." And with that, Roxas kissed Karen on the cheek and ran upstairs, leaving her in the hallway, tutting to herself.

"Kids..."

* * *

**(1) Imagine a 1 pound coin. I'd say about that size.**

**There we are, chapter 3 :)**


	4. Movement

**A/N: This is mainly just a lemon chapter, to be honest ^^; But it does have some plot, somewhere... Anyway, as usual, please read, and reviews are always nice!**

**[Oh, and Aku nor Roku don't belong to me. Sadly...]**

* * *

"Axel... Come and help me out!"

"Too busy holding the door open, Rox."

"Prick."

Roxas was hauling a pile of small boxes towards the door of Axel's house. These were just boxes of all his crap that Axel had let him bring. Nothing massively heavy, but still a struggle for Roxas. He eventually made it inside the house, dropping the boxes and wiping his hands. He headed back out to the car, prodding Axel in the chest as he passed, hard. Axel buckled over, clutching his chest.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, useless git."

Axel pouted, rubbing the prod. "Fine, I'll come give you a hand."

"Oh, too late now. It's all done. I'm just locking the car."

"Ah." Axel slumped slightly. Roxas threw the keys at him, and he just managed to catch them.

"You lock up, 'kay?"

Axel nodded, smiling a little. He went out to lock the car, and came back with another box. "You missed one."

"I did?" Axel brought it to Roxas, who opened it. "Oh yeah. How could I forget it?"

It was only a small box, but inside were all Roxas' photos. Ones of him as a little kid, of his parents, friends, and Axel. He pulled the stack from the box and flicked through them, smiling and occasionally laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just some of these photos, they're brilliant. Like this one!" He pulled the photo from the stack and turned it round in his fingers to show Axel. It was at the beach, and Axel had just tripped over and landed in the ocean, just at the bit where it started to get deep. His face was just above the waterline, and it was screwed up in pain.

"That's not funny!"

"Oh it is Axel, it is." Roxas put it back into the box along with the rest of them and placed the box on top of the others. "So, where's my room?"

Axel smiled, and began to walk upstairs. "Follow me."

_-A Room to Stay-_

"You can either take the single, spare bedroom here," Axel pointed to the left, "or share with me." He pointed to the right. "Middle door's the bathroom."

Roxas headed to the left first, sliding the door open and looking inside. To say it was a single bed room, it was spacious, with a walk-in wardrobe and a small balcony outside.

"It's big. Very big..."

"Yeah, I've always left it as spare though."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen my room yet. It'll answer for you."

He slid backwards a little to let Roxas pass, who slid open the other door, and gasped. Axel's room was HUGE compared to the other one; it filled up most of the upstairs floor. It too had a walk-in wardrobe, although much larger, and also had a balcony, this one, again, much bigger. The double bed was set in the middle of the room, covered in smooth black covers. The walls were painted a deep blood red, matching Axel's hair colour almost perfectly, with black cornering. Roxas stepped in, looking round. The floor was covered in smooth laminate, which Roxas practically skidded across on his way to the bed. He fell down on it, and bounced right back up.

"This is perfect..!"

"Cost and arm and a leg, mind. Not literally, of course." Axel smirked, and pressed one of the switches beside the doorframe. A soft whirring filled the room, and a panel began to lift in one of the walls. Behind it was a small projector, and it turned on, throwing a huge picture onto the opposite wall. Roxas gawped in amazement, before Axel quickly turned it off.

"Impressive, huh?"

Roxas nodded, and then stood up. "I'm staying with you."

"Good choice."

"Just don't grope me every chance you get, okay?"

"I'll try." Axel smiled, and began to walk out of the room. Roxas quickly ran after him, turning him round and leaning up to kiss him. Axel quickly kissed back, lifting Roxas by the waist to level them, and Roxas gently wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, deepening the kiss a little. He finally pulled away, licking away the thin string of saliva. Both of them opened their eyes, looking at each other. Roxas leant down a little, biting Axel's ear gently.

"I love you..." He gently whispered, and Axel squeezed him tightly.

"I love you too..." Axel carefully put Roxas back down, before taking his hand and pulling him along. "Let's go get your stuff, yeah?" Roxas nodded and let go of Axel's hand, rushing downstairs to grab some boxes.

_-Shifting-_

The two of them hauled the last of the boxes upstairs and into Axel's room. Placing it down on the floor, both of them sighed and wiped their hands.

"All done!" Roxas sat down on the edge of the bed, and Axel joined him. "Where's it all gonna go..?"

"Oh, there's plenty of room in the wardrobe. I haven't even used half of it."

"Ah right. Sweet." Roxas fell back gently, spreading out on the bed. "God, this is so comfy!"

"I know, it's great to sleep in, seriously."

"Can't wait to try it." Roxas smiled, grabbing a small bunch of the material and stroking it with his thumb.

"It's great for other things too, ya know..."

"No Axel, not now!"

Too late. Axel had pinned Roxas down by the wrists, and was kissing the base of his neck. Roxas was trying to fight it and push Axel away, but the redhead had a firm grip on him, and he couldn't deny the pleasure he was getting from him.

"Axelll..." Roxas whined, somewhat pathetically. Axel had snaked a hand down Roxas' side, tickling him gently through the fabric of his t-shirt. The hand reached the hem, and then dipped inside, heading back up Roxas, making him shiver slightly.

"Stop Axel... _Please_..."

But Axel paid no attention, and instead began to lift up Roxas' shirt, kissing around his navel. Roxas was holding back moans, desperate to keep up the fight, but it was getting harder and harder to do so the more Axel played around with him. And he still had a harsh grip on his wrists, so Roxas couldn't escape easily.

"Just let it go... I know you want to." Axel had brought himself back to Roxas' neck, and was kissing it again. Roxas finally let slip a small moan, blushing furiously. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Axel still wasn't satisfied, however. He slowly opened his mouth, breathing sharply onto Roxas' neck, making him shiver again, before biting down. Roxas cried out, though in pain or pleasure he himself wasn't sure. Axel began sucking on the bite, and Roxas moaned again, a little louder now. Axel's hand travelled lower once again, but this time, it went even lower than it did before, tenderly grabbing Roxas' heated crotch. Roxas pulled up his strength, and pulled himself free from Axel's grip, pushing the redhead away.

"Not now Axel! Maybe later, but just get off me!"

Axel shrunk back, looking slightly offended, but guilty more than anything else. He hadn't made Roxas angry before, so didn't really know what to do. So he just stayed silent, until Roxas calmed down again. He breathed in deeply, before letting it out again in a long sigh.

"If you're _that_ horny, I'll sort it out. But nothing more, okay?"

Axel just nodded, still too stunned to think straight. Roxas edged himself over, keeping a watch on Axel's gaze. Roxas slowly levelled their eye line, staring intently at Axel.

"No more, okay? I'll give you this single favour, and then nothing else until later on tonight."

Axel nodded, returning back to reality.

"Good. Now shut up, and let me get on with it."

Roxas gently kissed Axel, before quickly deepening it, forcing his tongue into Axel's mouth. He undid the buttons on the shirt Axel was wearing with some speed, sliding it off his shoulders. He reached behind Axel, to one of the boxes on the floor. Roxas rummaged about in it for a little while, before pulling something out. He bent down to Axel's neck, kissing it gently before quickly placing the object around it. Axel gasped when he realised what it was. Roxas was locking a collar around him.

"Roxas..?!"

"Relax, I'll take it off when I'm done. Promise."

Axel whined a little longer, but gave in and resigned to the fact he was on bottom, just for now. Roxas smiled, and slowly dragged his fingers down Axel's front, trailing over his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at the waistline of his jeans. He deftly undid the button, before sliding down the zip, steadily. Axel moaned softly, pushing his hips upwards in a desperate attempt at contact. Roxas smirked, and almost ripped Axel's boxers down, quickly releasing the heated flesh beneath. Axel moaned again as the cool air hit him. Roxas leant forward, draping himself across Axel, kissing his neck and pinching his nipples lightly. Axel moaned louder – his nipples are more sensitive than Roxas', especially to pain. Roxas took this fact in mind whenever the chance arose. He gently bit down on Axel's neck, licking and sucking the spot soon after. His hand once again wandered down Axel's front, taking a light hold on his aching erection, stroking it lightly with his fingertips. Axel groaned in satisfaction, thrusting into Roxas' hand. The blonde smirked again, and began slowly stroking Axel, leaning down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and twisting around Axel's, making the redhead moan again, which quickly escalated in volume as Roxas sped up, making Axel begin to pant and causing his breath to get short.

"Roxas... I'm gonna..."

"Not yet you're not." Roxas pulled his hand away, and Axel gasped at the sudden loss of contact. It was soon replaced by a warm wetness, and Axel moaned yet again, this time louder than before, almost beginning to purr. Roxas sucked gently on the head of Axel's dick, scraping his teeth ever so gently along the shaft before pushing the entire length into his mouth, licking all the way around it as he did so. Axel threw his head back, suddenly reminding himself of the collar around his neck, but not really caring at the moment, his head and body flooded with immense pleasure. Roxas started to stroke and pump whatever he hadn't got in his mouth. He could feel Axel getting close again, and sure enough, the pyro was panting and breathing his name. Not much longer now...

"Rox...Roxas!"

Roxas sucked one last time, and Axel came violently, thrusting upwards again, forcing Roxas to deepthroat him, and sending his seed straight down Roxas' throat. Axel finished, and slowly pulled out, leaving Roxas gagging on semen. He quickly grabbed a cup from the bedside table and gave it to him, watching as seemingly endless amounts of while liquid filled the cup. Roxas coughed, bringing up a final load before handing the cup back.

"Fuck Axel...how long has that been held in for?"

"Not that long, really. And can you get this off now?" He pointed to the collar.

"I did say, so yeah." Roxas leant forward for another quick kiss, before unlocking the buckles on the collar and sliding it off, dropping it to the floor.

"Thank you. Now, let's get your stuff put away."

**A/N: =D See? Just a big batch o' lemony goodness. If you're reading this, I guess you survived, so review, please! Crit is welcomed, just not...too harsh. Please!**


End file.
